The Craziness of Quinn Fabray
by GleeThings
Summary: Finn Hudson works for an advertisement company and has for 6 years. When a new girl called Quinn Fabray joins the team Finn is completely drawn to her. As he gets to know her he finds he behavior hard to read and enters the most confusing relationship of his life. Completely Finn POV. Guaranteed better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who have read one of my fics before, as usual this is a short chapter to open the fic. I hope you enjoy it!**

The elevator reached floor 16 and Finn casually strolled out with briefcase in hand and coat flung over his shoulder. He walked down the corridor of his work building towards his office.

"Morning Mr Hudson." His crazy assisstant Rachel Berry called to him as he passed her desk outside his office.

"Morning Rachel." He nodded back politely. She wasn't that crazy, infact she was a lovely woman, however she was completely obsessed with him. Ever since he hired her 2 years ago she had had the biggest crush on him; it was a shame the feelings weren't mutual.

Finn strolled into his office and shut the door. He sat at his desk and put his breifcase on the floor next to him. He had barely been in there a 30 seconds when Rachel knocked on his door.

"Come in." He called.

"Hello, Mr. Hudson." Rachel smiled enthusiastically as she entered.

"Rachel, I've told you before, please call me Finn." He didn't like people his age acting as if he had authority over them. It was true she worked for him but he would rather them just act as equal colleagues.

"Sorry _Finn." _Rachel corrected herself. "I wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with Mr. Schuester at 10 o'clock."

"Ok, thank you." Finn smiled. "It would be hard to forget anyway when you have left me this." Finn peeled the pink sticky note from his computer screen that said.

_To __Mr. Hudson__ Finn,_

_You have a meeting in Mr. Schuester's office at 10 o'clock this morning. (Monday 4th November.) He has insisted that you go so please don't forget._

_Love, Rachel Xxx_

In the corner of the page was a little heart as well. Every time she had wrote him a note it had been accompanied with that little heart; so much so that now Finn thought of it as her signature heart. He once overheard her talking to another assisstant, Tina Cohen-Chang, saying that it was a metaphor for him having her heart. That's one of the many reasons he and his friend Puck called her 'Crazy Berry'.

Finn held up the sticky note so Rachel could see it and she smiled. No matter how insane Finn thought she was he had to admit that she had one hell of a smile.

"I needed to make sure you remembered." She giggled shyly.

"Well thank you, Rachel." Finn turned to his computer screen to get on with some work. He noticed that Rachel hadn't moved and still stood there looking at him. "Is there anything else?" He asked.

"No, it's just, is that a new tie Finn?" She asked. Finn looked down to see which tie he was wearing; even he didn't know it was new so how did she?

"Yes I think so."

"It's very nice." Rachel complimented.

"Thank you, Rachel, that's very kind." Finn waited to see if there was anything else but Rachel just waved and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Finn had never wanted to work in advertising but he had kind of fallen into it. He had gone to NYU and needed a way to pay for accomodation so got a part time job in a bar. The bar was owned by a woman called Shannon Beiste who was very nice, yet albeit, quite scary.

When he had graduated he needed a better job to pay rent. He told this to Beiste who told him about her friend Will Schuester who was looking for an assisstant. He went for the interview and got the job. After working there for about a year as Will's assisstant, Will noticed he had potential and promoted him. Now he had his own office, his own assisstant, was very involved in all of the marketing and advertising campaigns and worked just below Mr Schuester.

This had taken 5 years and at the age of 26 he still worked there; he still worked in the office which was supposed to be temporary. He enjoyed his job but still wondered where he would be if he hadn't taken the job. What career path would he have gone down and would he have enjoyed it more?

A lot of his friends worked aside him including Noah Pukerman (who he had helped get the job there after being best friends in high school and college), Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson (who also just so happened to be his brothers boyfriend), Mike Chang, Artie Abrams and Sam Evans. His friend Matt Rutherford used to work in the office next to him but he had just moved town without much notice and no one had heard from him in weeks.

Interviews had been going on to find out who would be working in Matt's old office but as far as Finn knew they hadn't found anyone yet. He wondered whether the meeting would be about that but he couldn't be sure yet.

As it approached 10 o'clock Finn left his office and headed to the meeting room. When he arrived most people were already sat down so he went and took his place and waited for Will to arrive. Eventually he did and the meeting began.

"Hey guys. I'm going to start this meeting by telling you we have found our replacement for Matt!" Will revealed with excitement in his voice. "She is a lovely young woman who is hard working, intelligent and I'm sure you'll all like her a lot. So," Will clapped his hands together. "Without further ado, I'd like to introduce to you all Quinn Fabray."

Will pointed to the door so Finn looked over and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen entering the room. She had blonde hair just past her shoulders and beautiful hazel eyes. Her smile was perfect in everyway and her figure was slim, tiny and just perfect. Everything and everyone else in the room seemed to disappear as Finn watched this Goddess walk to the seat across from him and sit down.

"Quinn will be taking Matt's old office." Will continued, not that Finn was listening as he was lost in a trance. "So Finn, as her neighbour, I'd like you to make Quinn feel welcome." At the mention of his name Finn snapped back to reality and noticed everyone looking at him.

"Oh- Uh- Yeah, sure." Finn stuttered. He swore he felt his cheeks go pink and Quinn giggled at him a little, possibly at his goofiness. _Great._ He thought to himself. _Already made a great impression._ He thought sarcastically.

The rest of the meeting seemed to be a blur. Finn couldn't take his eyes from Quinn for more than a few seconds. She seemed to attract his attention like a magnet all the time and Finn thought by trying to fight the urge to look he was fighting a lost cause. Every so often Finn would catch Quinn looking back at him and then she would either smile flirtatiously or quickly look away. He took that as a good sign.

Half way through the meeting he felt something touching his leg. He glanced down and saw a womans leg rubbing against his. He glanced across the table at Quinn and she was smirking at him. What was this woman doing? Whatever it was it felt nice and was driving him insane.

At the end of the meeting he picked up his papers and walked back towards his office. His mind still on the beautiful, mysterious girl he had just seen. How was it possible for a girl to be so pretty and beautiful? Finn wondered as he walked.

"Excuse me." He heard a woman say behind him. He turned around and saw Quinn stood behind him.

"Oh hey." Finn smiled.

"Seeing as we're going to be 'neighbours' I wanted to introduce myself." Quinn held out her hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray and I've just moved to New York from Los Angeles."

"I'm Finn Hudson." Finn shook her hand. "I moved to New York 7 years ago from Ohio."

"7 years, you must know the city really well then." Quinn smiled at him.

"I suppose I do." Finn shrugged. "I know some of the _best_ places to go for food."

"Well then, seeing as I'm new to the city and don't really know anyone, how about you show me around some time?" Quinn asked. Was she asking him out?

"Erm... Sure, I'd like that." Finn smiled at her.

"Well I have to get to work on unpacking my office but I'll speak to you soon and we can organize it."

"Yeah." Finn watched Quinn walk away and into the office next to his. Beautiful and friendly, he liked her already.

**A/N: Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update! Basically I didn't know what to write for this chapter so it was hard to write but I hope you enjoy it. It's kind of a filler chapter but I tried to make in entertaining.**

**~Tuesday~**

Finn strolled past Quinn's office and tried to sneak a glance to see if she was there. The door was open so he could have a clear view; but he didn't want her to notice that he was trying to stare at her so he collected himself, tried to act casual, and walked past the door.

He looked sideways into her office and saw her at her desk. She was typing on her computer but glanced up at him and smiled. Finn felt his heart melt at her smile and he half-smiled back. _Mission complete. _He thought and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He totally looked casual and nonchalant even though he was freaking out inside. He had never thought a girl could look so beautiful before but Quinn was just unbelievable.

He was so busy singing himself praise and admiring Quinn that he wasn't looking where he was going. Before he could even realise what was going on, he had crashed into Rachel who had spilled burning hot coffee on him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Hu- Finn!" Rachel exclaimed and tried to tab the boiling hot, brown liquid from his white shirt. Finn sneakily looked into Quinn's office to see if she had seen and unfortunately for him, she had. She was trying (and failing) to conceal a giggle as she rose from the desk.

"It's alright, Rachel." Finn looked down at his ruined suit and tried not to show the pain he was feeling from the burn on his chest.

"Are you okay, Finn?" The familiar sound of Quinn's sweet voice came from behind him so he whizzed round to face her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My suits ruined though." Finn picked up on the smirk that was currently spread across Quinn's face. Why was she smirking? What was there to smirk about?

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning." Rachel said as she stepped between Finn and Quinn to make Finn look at her.

"It's really fine, Rachel." Finn politely declined her offer.

"No I insist. I caused this, I will clean it up. Literally." Rachel giggled at her own unintended pun.

"That's funny." Quinn stepped back into the conversation but was clearly unamused at Rachel's joke. There was a clear sense of rivalry between the two women and Finn could feel the awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." Rachel looked up at Quinn and faced her. "I'm Rachel Berry." She put her hand out for Quinn to shake.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn smiled a clearly fake smile and shook Rachel's hand. "I'll be replacing Matt Rutherford." Quinn explained and Rachel nodded.

"Oh, you're the replacement." Rachel realised who she was and nodded.

Finn looked between both girls and wanted more than anything for the moment to end. Finally, Rachel's phone came to his rescue as it received an incoming call.

"Excuse me, I should take this." Rachel poilitely stepped away and answered her phone leaving Finn and Quinn alone.

"Are you going to sit in that shirt all day?" Quinn frowned at the mess of his stained shirt. She ran her hand over the wet patch on his chest down to his stomach. Her eyebrows raised with surprise and an impressed smile came over her face. "You work out." She smiled to him.

"Yes I do." Finn smirked and pulled a half smile for a moment. He could feel his skin tingling where Quinn had just touched and he liked the feeling. "But no, I'll go get changed and drop this off at the dry cleaners."

Quinn nodded and smiled. "Ok."

"I'll just go tell Mr. Schuester where I'm going." Finn turned to walk away but felt Quinn grab his arm gently and turn him back around.

"I'll tell him, you just go." She smiled up at him and her hazel eyes met his.

"Ok, thanks." Finn stood there for a moment gazing at Quinn's beauty before walking towards the elevator.

**~Later that day~**

Finn sat at his office desk staring at his blank computer screen. It was hard to work when he couldn't get his mind off Quinn Fabray. She was just so beautiful, nice and funny and unlike any other girl he'd met. She was incredible. He was thinking about the way Quinn and Rachel were so hostile towards each other. Rachel would have been that way because she was jealous of Quinn but what was Quinn's reason? Unless she liked him too...

"Mr. Finn." Rachel knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Just Finn is fine." Finn corrected.

"Sorry. _Finn, _here's fifty dollars for the dry cleaning of your suit." Rachel handed him the money. "And Ms. Fabray told me to give you this." Rachel handed him a folded piece of papare before waving to him and leaving the room.

Finn frowned at the paper for a minute before unfolding it and reading the words.

_Hey Finn,_

_I was wondering if you could meet me at 1.00pm in the copy room._

_Thanks, Quinn._

Why did she want to meet him? Why did she write a note? Why didn't she just stop by his office? So many questions and no way of answering them. He glanced at the clock. 11:39am. He had a long wait... Better get some work done.

**~1.00pm~**

Finn got a lot of work done in the hour or so that he had before meeting Quinn. It was a good job he did because Mr. Schuester came round to do a surprise progress check but he seemed impressed with Finn's work so he was OK. When the clock finally ticked it's way to 1.00pm Finn walked to the copy room to meet with Quinn.

When he got there it was empty so he turned around to leave but as he did so Quinn walked in and they walked into one another.

"I'm so sorry Quinn, I didn't see you there." Finn apologised.

"It's fine. Today really isn't your day is it?" Quinn giggled and closed the door so no one else could enter.

"Sorry, I'm a little clumsy." Finn tried to laugh off the embarrassing moment and ignored the pink glow on his cheeks. "So what did you want me for?"

"Oh yeah. I was just going to ask you when you were planning on showing me around the city?" Quinn walked past Finn and over to the copy machine.

"Then why did you want to meet here of all places?" Finn asked still a littlle confused

"I need to do some copying." Quinn smiled as she set up the copy machine.

"Oh." Finn nodded. "Well I'm free tomorrow?"

"I can't do tomorrow." Quinn apologised.

"Ok. What about Thursday?"

"I'll see if I can find some time in my schedule for you." Quinn giggled. Was she joking or was she really busy? What could a girl in a new city where she didn't know anyone have to do? Finn decided to just smile in reply.

"So Hudson, where do you plan on taking me?" Quinn faced him and she waited for her sheets to copy.

"I don't know yet, I'll do some thinking and see where I can come up with." He clapped his hands together with a half smile and watched Quinn pick up her sheets.

"Ok well I can't wait." Quinn walked past him and brushed past his shoulder as she did so.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked as she walked through the door.

"To get some work done." She called back from down the hall. Did she seriously make him come to the copy room for a 2 minute conversation?

**~2.00pm~**

Finn joined his friends Puck, Mike and Artie for a late lunch in the cafeteria. As he sat down with his sandwich, an apple and a soda he noticed Quinn Fabray on a table nearby with some other girls. He watched her as she sipped on some water and began giggling at something someone had said.

Next thing he knew, a grape came flying across the table and hit him in his face. The hit was accompanied by the sound of Puck saying "Hey, Finn. What are you ogling at?"

"I'm not ogling at anything." Finn frowned as he stopped looking at Quinn and looked at his friends on the table.

"Yeah right, and I haven't had sex at all this week." Puck sniggered at the mere suggestion. "Now come on, what girl caught your eye?"

"No one has caught my eye dude!" Finn denied and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You're my best bro. You're like my brother, we tell each other everything. Tell me what chick you like." Puck threw another grape at him but Finn caught it and threw it back at him.

"Fine but I don't like her, I barely even know her. It's that new girl Quinn Fabray." Finn nodded in her direction and all three boys turned to look. Artie whistled as a sign he was impressed and Puck raised his eyebrows.

"That is one hot piece of ass!" Puck exclaimed.

"When you asking her out man?" Mike asked as he nudged Finn.

"I don't know, we might be going out together on Thursday, as friends." Finn lowered his voice so she wouldn't hear even though she was across the room.

"_Might?"_ Mike questioned.

"As in friends with benefits?" Puck raised his eyebrows with an impressed smirk.

"She might not be able to go and no just friends." Finn informed Mike and corrected Puck.

"Look dude." Artie spoke up. "If a guy like me can get a girl like Kitty; then there's hope for a guy like you to get a girl like Quinn."

"I don't know whether to thank you or be offended." Finn shook his head as his friends all chuckled. He looked back over to where Quinn was sitting and noticed that she wasn't there anymore. He looked around the room and saw her walking from the trash can to the door which meant she'd have to pass him.

"Woah, hottie is on the move." Puck winked at Finn as he followed his gaze.

"Shut up and be cool." Finn ordered in a hushed voice. Quinn walked towards them and noticed Finn so walked over to them.

"Oh hey Finn. I didn't see you there." Quinn smiled down at Finn.

"Hey. How you doing?" Finn asked as he gazed up at Quinn.

"I'm good. I've been working really hard all day." Quinn awkwardly looked at the three boys sat around Finn and Finn realised he hadn't introduced them.

"I'm sorry Quinn. Guys this is Quinn, Quinn this is Mike, Artie and Puck." They all politely nodded at each other.

"Puck?" Quinn questioned the name with a quirked eyebrow and an amused face.

"Yeah, Puck." Puck stated. "Or you can call me the Puckmeister, Puckasaurus, whatever you like." Puck winked at her.

"Why Puck?" Quinn asked. "Do you like hockey? Are you Canadian?" Finn snorted as Puck glared at him.

"It's short for my last name, Puckerman." Puck answered in an annoyed voice.

"Ok..._ Puck, _Mike, Artie." Quinn nodded to them all. "It was nice to meet you. Finn, I'll see you around." Quinn walked away and Finn watched her retreating figure with a half smile playing on his lips.

"She may be hot but she's a bitch." Puck frowned as he watched her walk away.

"She's incredible." Finn stated.

"Dude, stop smiling like a moron and pull yourself together!" Puck snapped his fingers in front of his face to make Finn look at him. "You're being brainwashed by her hotness!"

"I'm not!" Finn told them. "She's smart and funny too."

"She thinks the name Puck is stupid! That's the coolest, most badass name America has ever seen and she thinks it's stupid." Puck reminded Finn but he just shrugged.

"I like her."

**A/N: What do you think? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Thursday~**

Finn scanned himself over in the mirror for one last time. All minutes leading to this moment had gone at an excrutiatingly slow pace, but now it was finally here. Finally the day had come for Finn to see Quinn outside of work for the first time. He could feel nervous flutters in his stomach but tried to calm himself with reassuring thoughts. They were just friends anyway so why was he so nervous?

He had spent a lot of time choosing his clothes to make a good impression. He wanted to look casual but not sloppy or like he'd put too much effort in. In the end he had settled for some blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a white open shirt over the top and some black converse. He threw on a jacket over the top because it was cold outside and got ready to go.

He quickly put some gel in his hair, sprayed some mint breath spray into his mouth, and picked up the keys to his car. He walked out of his apartment and into the car park; as he did so he found the message from Quinn with her address and set off to pick her up. She didn't live far away from him so even with busy New York traffic it only took him around 10 minutes to get there.

He pulled up outside her building and got out his phone to text Quinn and tell her he was here. When Finn told her he would pick her up Quinn was reluctant to agree. She said since she had just moved to the city, her apartment was a mess and she didn't want him to see it that way. Finn protested saying he really didn't care and it wasn't a big deal but Quinn didn't want it. The only reason she agreed was under one condition; he didn't see inside her apartment. This confused Finn a little but he just went along with it to make her happy.

With the text sent, Finn waited patiently for Quinn. He drummed his fingers along the side of the door as he waited to entertain himself. About two minutes later, his passenger door opened and Quinn Fabray climbed in. She was wearing some black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and white converse. She had also gone for the casual look but she looked a lot better than Finn did.

"Hey. Sorry I took so long." Quinn smiled as she buckled her seat belt.

"It's no problem." Finn smiled and waited for her to be comfortable.

"So where are you planning on taking me?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Well I thought that you would need to go somewhere that everyone loves. My favourite pizza place." Finn started the car engine and set off.

"Pizza, great! Who doesn't love pizza?" Quinn smiled enthusiastically.

**~Later on~**

Finn and Quinn had a great dinner and Finn's favourite pizza place. They talked about Finn's favourite places in the city and Quinn told him a little about herself. They joked around and shared some friendly banter and Finn discovered that he liked her a lot and would like to ask her out on a date sometime. First though, he wanted to make sure that Quinn liked him too which meant he would wait a few more days.

Now they were walking down the New York streets on the way to a bar to get a drink or two. Not too many though because they had work the next day.

"You have great taste in pizza places." Quinn smiled up at Finn as they walked.

"Well I am an expert on all the best places for junk food." Finn chuckled back.

"Well I'm glad I met you so you can recommend some places." Quinn smiled and began shivering a little. There was a cool breeze in the air so when Finn noticed her shivering he felt a little bad.

"Here take my jacket." Finn began removing his jacket to hand it to Quinn.

"No it's fine. I don't want you to be cold." Quinn rejected.

"No, I insist." Finn handed the jacket to Quinn and she accepted it gratefully.

"It smells of you." Quinn smiled as she snuggled into the huge jacket. It drowned her as Finn was giant in comparison.

"Are you saying I smell?" Finn mocked looking hurt and Quinn giggled.

"No, it smells nice. It's like masculine and friendly."

"I smell friendly?" Finn said with amusement.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." Quinn giggled. Finn looked down at her and noticed she was trying to hide the fact that she was smiling by looking at the floor. "What do I smell like?" Quinn asked.

"You smell gross." Finn joked. "Like poop."

"Hey!" Quinn playfully shoved Finn put he didn't even flinch.

"That the best you got?" Finn looked down at the smaller girl with a look of amusement on his face.

"I was just being easy on you but if you want me to shove you harder..." Quinn shoved Finn again but this time harder and he still didn't move.

"Wow Quinn, I thought you'd be stronger than that." Finn wore a smug look.

"This isn't fair you're a giant!" Quinn tried to push him one more time but failed again. "You're like a big... Tree!" Quinn giggled as she tiredly leant on Finn's arm.

"I'm a big tree? Ouch Q, that hurts my feelings."

"Q?" Quinn looked up at Finn and Finn realised what he'd said. He had just become friends with her and was calling her a nickname that he didn't even know if she liked. He couldn't help it though, it just slipped out.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to call you that. It just slipped out." Finn apologised.

"It's fine. It's just... No one has ever called me that before."

"Sorry. I won't call you that if you don't like it." Quinn seemed to think for a moment before smiling.

"No. I like it." She giggled. "I can be your Q if you can be my F."

"Then I'm your F." Finn smiled and looked into Quinn's enticing hazel eyes. She gazed right back into his chocolate brown eyes with the same amount of interest. Then he broke the gaze before he got too hypnotised and he thought he saw a hint of disappointment grace her stunning features.

"Here we are." Finn said as he looked up at the sign of the bar.

"Beiste's beers?" Quinn read from the sign.

"I know it sounds cheesy but it's actually a really cool place. It's actually where I had my first job when I was-" Finn was interrupted by someone shouting his name.

"Finn! Dude! What you doing here bro?" Puck jogged over and fist-bumped Finn.

"I was showing Quinn around the city. What are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"Me, Mike, Artie, Santana and Brittany decided to come for a quick beer." Puck explained before turning to Quinn. "It's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." Quinn smiled politely. "It's _Puck _right?"

"Yeah." Puck nodded with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What's the big deal about my name? You're like Crazy Berry."

"Crazy Berry?" Quinn questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Rachel, my assistant." Finn explained. "She refuses to call Puck Puck so calls him Noah."

"So Noah's your first name?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Puck looked at Quinn and noticed her smirk. "Hey Noah is a badass name!"

"Sure it is." Quinn nodded but it was clearly a fake agreement. Finn couldn't help but snort and Puck glared it him.

"It is! But as I explained, I prefer Puckzilla." Puck smirked and Quinn just smiled politely. "Anyway, let's go inside. Everyone else is already here."

They walked into the bar that Finn had used to work in. It had a long bar with some bar stools along it, it also had some normal table and some booths for people in groups to sit in. Towards one side of the room was a pool table and dart board and at the other side was a small stage. It was a cool place to go to just hang out which is why it was one of Finn's favourite places to hang out with his friends.

As they walked in they spotted Santana, Brittany, Mike and Artie sat in a booth and walked over to join them.

"Hey guys." Finn smiled to them as he sat down.

"What's with the jacket, Quinn? It almost reaches your knees." Santana said to Quinn. They had already made friends as they worked together.

"It's not mine. It's Finn's." Quinn smiled as she took a seat across from Finn.

"Oh, who would have thought the Big Friendly Giant could be so chivalrous." Santan smirked. "It's so obvious you like her Finn, just ask her out already."

Finn felt his cheeks begin to glow pink and he felt so embarrassed. "What are you talking about Santana? I don't like Quinn! We're friends!"

"Relax Finn, I was just kidding." Santana wore a smug look at making Finn annoyed.

"There's nothing wrong with chivalry San." Quinn spoke up and everyone at the table turned to face her. Quinn smiled at Finn reassuringly and he gave her a grateful smile back.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Puck finally spoke up. "So let's get some drinks."

**~The end of the night~**

Hours and several drinks later, it was time to leave the bar. Finn and Quinn had had a good night getting to know each other and had only had a couple of drinks. Puck on the other hand had a lot ore than a couple of drinks and could barely walk by the end of the night.

Finn decided to walk Puck to get a cab and Quinn decided to join him. They walked in a comfortable silence until Puck spoke up.

"So how're things going for you two?" He slurred as he walked.

"Um... They're ok. We're friends I guess." Quinn answered with a confused frown.

"No, no, no, no, no." Puck shook his head. "That's not what I mean! Finn likes you you know?" Puck asked. Finn tried to shove him to shut him up but it was hard without Quinn noticing.

"I like him too." Quinn replied.

"Finny here thinks your nice, funny and sexy." Puck slurred and Quinn looked at him with her full attention. "But sh," Puck put a finger to his lips. "Don't tell Quinn."

"Here's a cab!" Finn exclaimed as he shoved Puck towards it. "We'll see you tomorrow Puck, have a safe ride!" Finn pushed Puck into the back seat of the cab and waved goodbye as it drove away.

Finn turned back to Quinn who wore an amused look on her face. "Don't listen to him, he's drunk."

"No it's fine. It was kind of funny." Quinn smiled.

"I'm glad you found my humiliation amusing." Finn chuckled.

"Thanks for tonight, I had a great time." Quinn looked up at Finn with a smile on her face.

"It's fine. And so did I, you're a great girl."

"And you're a great guy. It's a shame there's no one like you in Los Angeles." Quinn laughed a little.

"We are pretty rare." Finn joked. "Speaking of Los Angeles, was it hard for you to leave your friends behind? Maybe even a boyfriend?" This was Finn's poor attempt of trying to find out if he had competition.

"My friends, it was quite hard to leave them but as for my boyfriend, he was none existant."

"You didn't have a boyfriend?" Finn's eyebrows shot up so high that they almost touched his hair line.

"Why do you seem so shocked?"

"Well, you're so pretty and funny and nice. It's hard to believe you wouldn't have a boyfriend." Quinn blushed a little at that and Finn smiled. She looked cute when she blushed.

"I should be getting home. It's getting late and we have work tomorrow." Quinn explained.

"Yeah, I understand." Finn smiled. "I could take you home if you like?" He offered.

"It's fine. I'll get a cab."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Quinn smiled. "See you tomorrow, Finn." Quinn pulled Finn into a quick hug and then called a cab.

"Cya." Finn waved as she got into the cab. Finn was sure he would make a move soon and hope to find out that Quinn liked him too.

**A/N: Please review, let me know what you think!**


End file.
